


A daughter's loyalty

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if Kelly is able to convince Alex to attend Jeremiah's funeral?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A daughter's loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I liked the recent episode of Supergirl but this just wouldn't stop nagging my mind. I get Alex lashing out on Kara and Kelly and not wanting to attend Jeremiah's funeral until she changed her mind after the incident in the VR, when she was grieving (and let's just say that Dey, Alex and Kelly find the glitch later) but like I've said, this wouldn't stop nagging my mind. Kelly would most likely be able to reach Alex as her girlfriend and therapist, when she was angry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Arrowverse.

Alex was in her apartment, about to pour herself some wine before Kelly approached her, forcing her to stop pouring herself the wine. "It's a bit early for that."

"Don't." Alex glared.

Kelly sighed, understanding look on her face, going all therapist on her now. "Look, I get it. You know I have had a lot of loss. I know you feel-"

Alex put down the glass, turning to Kelly as she could barely keep her voice from quivering. "You have no idea... how I feel. I have mourned the loss of my father multiple times. You have no idea this stabbing pain here." She tapped on her heart. "I'm losing him over and over and over again. And I really… I really can't tolerate being psychoanalyzed by my girlfriend right now."

"I'm not…" Kelly sighed. "I'm not your therapist right now. I'm your girlfriend and I'm trying to help you but you can't shut me out. Talk to me." She held Alex's hand "Look… we're all here for you and I understand you're trying to deal with the grief alone but the thing is, you don't have to keep it bottled up. Don't push me, J'onn, Eliza or Kara away, OK?"

Alex took a breath and sat down, burying her face into her hands, on verge of tears. "It's just… I've been angry at Dad for abandoning me and Kara for so long and for never reaching out, you know? But as hurt as I've been, I kept thinking that he would come back into our lives someday. And then I get the news about his death…"

"…and then you got angry." Kelly said. "But you're not really angry at me or Kara or your Dad. Why are you angry?"

Alex didn't want to admit it to herself but she had to as she breathed out, on verge of breakdown. "There was nothing I could do to get him back. Sometimes I wish I had. Sometimes I wish I was like…"

"It doesn't matter if you had powers or not. Jeremiah made his own choice and you can't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do to save him." Kelly assured, holding her hand.

"I just feel so hopeless…" Alex sobbed as Kelly hugged her.

* * *

Later, Kelly drove Alex into Midvale as she approached the church, while Eliza was about to start the wake, while J'onn, Brainy, Nia and Kara approached her. "Am I too late?"

"No. You're on time." Kara assured as Alex hugged her, crying.

"I'm sorry for all the things that I said." Alex whispered, regretting lashing out on Kara in morning regarding Jeremiah abandoning them.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." Kara said, patting Alex on her back, while wiping her own tears before they entered and sat down, while Eliza spoke up, looking at Alex and Kara, while keeping her tears at bay.

"Jeremiah was a loving and caring man. It's what made him a great partner, a great friend and a great father. He was brave and compassionate…"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
